He's Cute When He's Blushing
by Ramix
Summary: Roll is captured by Coldman to lure in Megaman, but instead Bass shows up, who just happens to be very cute when he's blushing, One shot, my first fic, Megaman and Bass, BassxRoll, Fluff, R&R please. Edit: FINALLY REDONE! NOW 80% BETTER!
1. Chapter 1

**_Well Hi this is my first fic, it' a Bass&Roll one shot, becuase theyre simply TOO CUTE together, well enjoy and please read and review._**

"_How do I get myself into problems like this?" _These thoughts were running through Roll's mind a she stood frozen encased in a block of ice by Coldman.

Dr. Light said Rock might need the super adapter to stop King and his Robot Masters so she volunteered to take it to him. She was flying on Rush and dropped it off for Megaman near some ruins and where he was supposed to face off against Groundman. She was supposed to fly back home on Rush but she wandered too close to Coldman's "Frozen Wonderland" and was hit knocked off Rush by a robot. She told Rush to go get help and when he flew off she tried to hide. Unfortunately for her Coldman found her and trapped her in a block of ice, and so now she stood there, and to make matters worse not only was she frozen but she was freezing cold too.

"Ugh, why hasn't Megaman shown up yet?" Questioned Coldman, mostly to himself.

Roll was wondering the same thing actually, normally he would've gotten here faster, sure he was about to fight Groundman but it normally didn't take him that long to in a fight. Roll used the little mobility she had in the block of ice to sit down and think.

"_Maybe he got caught up somewhere, maybe Rush got sidetracked, I just hope he's okay."_ These thoughts crossed her mind while the door to the room opened up.

Coldman readied for battle and Roll stood up hopefully, both expecting The Blue Bomber. They were both disappointed when they saw Bass.

"Hey you're not Megaman!" Shouted Coldman.

"Wow you're a real Sherlock Holmes, what gave it away, the handsome face or the fact that I got here in half the time it would have taken the blue dweeb?" He replied in his usual arrogant cocky tone.

"Bah no matter Master King will be equally pleased with your destruction, DIE, ICE WALL!" Coldman fired out his main ability creating a wall of ice and launching it at Bass.

"Hmph, weakling." As soon as the wall of ice appeared Bass was already firing his machine gun Bass Buster, the high speed shots broke through the wall and closed in on Coldman, who was almost instantly destroyed.

"Pathetic." Bass scoffed. He absorbed Coldman's Ice Wall ability and turned around to leave, when he noticed Roll.

At first Roll didn't know whether to be scared or glad that she would be getting out, but she _did_ know that Bass was a very nasty person, so she went with scared. She tried to make herself shrink, but the last thing she expected was for a buster shot to free her from her icy prison.

"Umm why did you save me?"

"Because I like fighting, killing, and making things go BOOM, but I'm not heartless."

"Umm w-w-w-well I'll j-j-just wait f-f-for m-m-Megaman and Rush to get here." Said Roll shivering.

"You'll be frozen solid by the time they get here, come on." With this Bass grabbed Roll and teleported them out.

They appeared in front of Dr. Lights lab. "Get going." Said Bass.

"Thanks for helping me."

"Don't mention it, ever, to anyone."

Roll giggled and gave Bass a peck on the cheek, who's face turned a red that put his eyes to shame.

"Ok it'll be our little secret then." Roll giggled and skipped away to the lab and Bass turned around with a smirk on his face and prepared to teleport out.

"Roll's POV

_AWWWWW He's sooooo CUTE when he's blushing!_

"Bass' POV"

_Heh playing hero has it's benefits sometimes._

**THE END.**

**Well? What did you think? Was it, good? Does it deserve to be called a "fluff"? Please read and review, also I woke up in the middle of the night at 5:30 AM and decided to finish and publish this so Bye. Please Read and Review**


	2. EDITED VERSION

_**Ramix:Well, I've finally decided to redo this, so here goes: The story itself hasn't changed really, still a BassxRoll Oneshot cause I find them adorable. Mostly the only thing that's changed is the wording and the grammar and what-not.**_

_**Thunder: It's also less gay!**_

_**Blood: It was never gay….**_

_**Ramix: Megaman belongs to Capcom I own nothing except Blood and Thunder…**_

"_How do I get myself into problems like this?" _Roll repeated this to herself for the one hundred and sixty-eighth (robots are very good at counting) time.

Dr. Light had said Rock might need the super adapter to stop King and his Robot Masters so Roll, being the good sister that she was, volunteered to take it to him. She had dropped it off for Megaman near some ruins and where he was supposed to face off against Groundman, wished him good luck, and hugged him. She was supposed to have flown back home on Rush, but she wandered too close to Coldman's "Frozen Wonderland" , a buster shot that was probably meant to hit a flying robot got a direct hit on Rush and made him lose his balance. Roll fell and was captured by some flying robots who proceeded to take her to their leader, Coldman. Coldman had intended to use her as a hostage, and had trapped her in a cage made of ice, to say she was uncomfortable would be an understatement. To say she was freezing would be like calling Bass "somewhat vain".

Coldman tapped his foot impatiently.

"Where the heck is Megaman?" He yelled, looking at Roll.

Roll merely shrugged. She was wondering the same thing actually, normally he would've gotten here already. Roll sat down and pondered the possibilities.

"_Maybe he got caught up somewhere, maybe Rush got sidetracked, maybe there's something wrong with the teleporter, maybe Groundman is just really tough. I just hope he's okay, and that he hurries, but mostly I hope he's okay."_ Roll thought to herself, and was about to start thinking of more possible situations when the door to the chamber opened.

Coldman prepared for battle and Roll stood up hopefully, both expecting The Blue Bomber. They were both greatly disappointed when they saw Bass, who was not amused by the look on their faces.

"Hey, you're not Megaman!" Coldman yelled.

Bass just rolled his eyes at him. "Wow you're a real Sherlock Holmes, what gave it away, the handsome face, the helmet or the fact that I got here in half the time it would have taken the blue dweeb? Seriously, why does every one of you idiots keep asking the same thing?" Bass' tone was mocking and sarcastic but also slightly irritated.

"No matter, Master King will be equally pleased with your destruction, DIE!" Coldman used his main ability, a wall of ice appeared in front of him and slid towards Bass, who casually jumped out of the way.

"Again, why do you keep saying the same things? At first, it was unoriginal, then it got boring, now it's just pissing me off, believe me, you don't want that. But hey, at least you haven't said 'Why won't you die?' yet, so kudos to you for that." While he spoke, Coldman had fired off another ten ice walls, all of which had been dodged with little-to-no effort. Bass wasn't the only who was getting mad, Coldman wasn't pleased about how this insolent fool was treating him.

"**Why won't you DIE!" **Coldman shouted, he attacked again, this time, he made ten separate ice walls and sent them at Bass all at once, who responded by firing his Buster with a look on his face that seemed very, very, bored.

"Strike three, you're out." Bass' machine gun buster pellets tore through the ice walls, and closed in on Coldman, who was almost instantly destroyed, but not before screaming out a loud "NOOOOOO!"

"Make that strike four, seriously this is just sad, and boring, and irritating, but mostly sad, no wait it's mostly irritating." Bass ranted while absorbing Coldman's Ice Wall ability. He turned around to leave, and then he noticed Roll, who was under the impression that he was just ignoring her.

At first Roll didn't know whether to be scared or glad, but she _did_ know that Bass was not a nice person, and that he hated her brother, and that he wasn't in a very good mood, so she went with scared. She tried to make herself shrink, backing against the walls. Bass walked toward the cage and raised his hand, Roll shut her eyes and was about to beg for her life, only to let out a gasp when the bars were destroyed. She looked at her savior whose expression had not changed. After a few seconds of shock she decided to thank him.

"Th-thank you for saving me, but, um, why did you do it?" Roll asked, very confused.

Bass just shrugged, as if to say "Because I felt like it".

"Well, thank you, I'll just wait here for some help." With this Roll started to head towards the exit, only to trip before realizing that parts of her leg had been frozen from the cold. Cold could be removed by turning off artificial nerves, but frostbite was a lot harder to get rid of. Bass groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You'll be frozen solid by the time they get here, come on." With this Bass grabbed Roll's hand and teleported them out in an instant.

They appeared in front of Dr. Light's lab. The first thing Roll felt was the wonderful, glorious, magnificent sun getting rid of the ice on her body, allowing her to turn her nerves back on, which then allowed her to become hyperaware of the fact that Bass was holding her hand. If Bass felt it was as awkward as she did, he didn't show it, instead he let go, shoved her forward and said "Go on, shoo, get going, back to your happy little family." Bass made no attempt to hide the fact that he didn't want to be here.

Normally, Roll would've puffed her cheeks and walked away for such rudeness, but he _did _save her life, so she turned around and thanked him.

"Don't mention it, ever, to anyone." Bass responded.

Roll giggled and gave Bass a peck on the cheek, whose face turned a red that put his eyes to shame, while his jaw dropped.

"Ok it'll be our little secret then." Roll giggled and skipped away to the lab while Bass just stood there trying to process what the _hell_ just happened.

Roll walked through the door and let out a little squeal. "He's so _cute_ when he's blushing!"

Bass finally closed his mouth, and after a couple more seconds, his stunned expression turned into an arrogant smirk. He turned around and teleported out. "Heh heh, _score."_

**THE END.**

**Well, thank god that's done. I looked through the old version and was honestly ashamed of myself, hopefully this one isn't as bad.**

**Thunder: It was definitely 80% less gay than the last version.**

**Blood: You know, now that I think about it, the first one **_**was**_** kind of gay.**

**I hate both of you….**


End file.
